the key to the curse
by hanajima
Summary: CHAPTER 1! Hana and Kyo are going out! but someone doesn't like it.. hmm, i wonder who that could be..? please reveiw!


Hi there fruits basket fans!  
  
This is a Hanajima/ Kyo pairing, but with a different plot surrounding it.. you know what? Just read it! Itll become clear to you then! WARNING, THERE ARE SPOILERS!  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Hanajima woke to the sound of pleasant buzzing in her head. It's the electric waves, bidding me good morning she thought peacefully. She slowly, groggily, stepped out of her bed, and yawned. She grabbed hold of her thick, jet coloured long hair and set to tackling it with her old trusty horse hair brush. She smiled at her reflection and bowed, hands together in front of her. "Good morning, Miss Saki," she said to herself in a mocking fashion, and poked at the bags under her eyes. "My, don't you look ghastly today!" Hana chuckled and gathered her clothes and toiletries, heading for the bathroom before one of her many brothers and sisters got there first although, being the oldest and most highly respected child of the Saki family, Hana usually got first dibs of the hot water anyway.  
  
Newly refreshed and awoken, Hanajima got dressed in her usual school uniform with long pleated skirt as opposed to short; she wasn't the type to show off her legs, and grabbed her school satchel which she so conveniently packed the night before.  
  
Hana frowned slightly, and, turning and sweeping the room with her violet gaze, sent strong electrical waves through the room, to purify it from any negative energy it could have absorbed while she was sleeping. Satisfied, she turned on her heel and walked out.  
  
I have a feeling today is going to be a lovely day! Hana thought happily, a tiny smile playing on her lips. She spotted her friends, Tohru Honda, and Arisa Uotani, standing idly on their usual meeting spot chatting, before they spotted Hana and waved.  
  
"Hana!" Tohru yelled to her friend merrily. Her long brown hair was worn loose today, and, as always, she was wearing an optimistic smile.  
  
"Hey there, Saki." Uo said, as Hana caught up with the two girls. "How're the electric signals treating ya?"  
  
"They just said good morning. Nothing unusual." She said in her usual dreamlike monotonous tone  
  
"He. Lucky you." Uo smirked.  
  
"Tohru!" A tiny bell like voice called after the girls.  
  
Tohru turned, her eyes lit up and she laughed. "Momiji!"  
  
"Wait up!" the small boy shouted.  
  
Hanajima smiled down at the unusual boy. He was very blonde and very cute. He looked no older than ten years old, although he was in fact, 15, and the year below Hana. He was also very feminine. He suited girls clothes much better than boy's, which was why he was wearing the girls junior high uniform, with shorts instead of a skirt of course. Although Tohru's good friend Kyo thought Momiji was the most annoying thing to be put on the planet, Hana thought he was actually really sweet. But then again, so did all the girls in Hana's school.  
  
"Tohru," Momiji said as Uo ruffled his hair playfully.  
  
"Yes, Momiji?" Tohru smiled.  
  
"Haru isn't coming into school today, what should I tell the homeroom teacher? He isn't sick, you see, he's just Black and refuses to come!" Apparently Hatsuharu Sohma, who is related to Momiji and Kyo, has a kind of, split personality. One side of him was very placid, while the other side was very uncontrollable, and he was always picking a fight and being rebellious when he was "Black." They were all part of a very large family called the Sohma's. Some of them weren't very close to each other, but the Sohma household had taken Tohru under their wing when she was in need, so Hana was very grateful towards them.  
  
"Well, Momiji, I think you are going to have to tell your homeroom teacher that Haru is sick."  
  
Momiji gasped, his bright blue eyes widening in innocent shock. "Lie? Tohru, you want me to lie?"  
  
"It's not lying." Uo interjected, "it's more like, being creative."  
  
Hana smiled subtly. Trust Uo to weasel Momiji out of that one. Momiji frowned and looked down at the floor, apparently in deep thought. "Well, if you put it that way, I guess it's not really bad, so, ok!" He started humming merrily to himself, and didn't stop till they all got to the school gates.  
  
"Come on," Tohru said, "Yuki and Kyo are already at homeroom!"  
  
Yuki and Kyo Sohma, two of the Sohma's living in the house that Tohru now lives in, were already sat at their desks, Yuki surrounded by giggling, fawning girls, and Kyo surrounded by rowdy, teasing boys. These two always gave off strange signals, inhuman signals, as did all the Sohma's, but these two seemed to give off the strongest signals as Hana was around them more often and learned to tune into their specific frequencies. They were odd, almost animal like. Yuki noticed Tohru walk in, and smiled. He was tall, lean, and very beautiful, with short grey hair and eyes.  
  
"Miss Tohru," he said in greeting.  
  
Tohru smiled back. "Hey Yuki."  
  
Hanajima shifted her gaze from the love struck couple to the other Sohma who had been watching her since the moment she walked in. He also was very handsome, with bright orange hair; "carrot top," Uo often called him, and had red eyes. He was a lot less feminine than Yuki, with a very cat-like temperament and was incredibly easy to embarrass. As he showed just then when he looked away blushing as Hana's gaze met his.  
  
"Strange boy." She murmured under her breath. She walked over to her desk; deliberately passing the 'prince Yuki fan club' making them pause in their "we love Yuki" cheer as they watched Hana walk past them with frightened stares.  
  
"It looks like my brothers curse wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. He must like you."  
  
This sent the girls into hysterical fits of terrified shrieks and cries, and they ducked behind their desks.  
  
"Idiots." She muttered.  
  
Hana also noticed the gaze of Kyo on her, and that made her smile slightly. Hana thought that Kyo was very fascinating. She always studied his behaviour during her not-so-interesting lessons. But this time, he was studying her. It was strange, every time she sensed him looking at her; a shiver went down her spine. She had to admit, she was attracted to him but- she sensed that none of the Sohmas were able to be close to anybody. They desired it, oh yes, those signals were very strong but, there was just something, some sort of supernatural wall that blocked any contact with the opposite sex. Although, there were things wrong with that theory. Yuki seemed forever surrounded by girls. Also, Kyo's cousin Kagura was constantly attached to him. At the thought of that particular Sohma, jealousy flared angrily at the pit of Hana's stomach and licked dangerously at her heart. This alarmed her. Usually Hana was such a calm girl, never really bothering with such petty stresses, as her failing grades were enough to worry about.  
  
As Hana was pondering this new emotion, a sudden wave of panic hit her ultra sensitive sensors. She watched, alarmed, as one of the prince Yuki fan club girls hurled herself at the poor boy, and Yuki, eyes wide with horror, seemed temporarily frozen. As if in slow motion, Tohru yelled Yuki's name and flung herself at him, pushing "The prince" out of the door. A soft "poof" sounded, and everyone ran to the door.  
  
A huge gasp sounded.  
  
"Are they Prince Yuki's Clothes?"  
  
"Where did he go?"  
  
"Is he running around the school NAKED?"  
  
"Where did Tohru go?" Uo spoke above the ruckus.  
  
Hana slowly walked out and bent down, gingerly picking up Yuki's clothes. She studied them, her electrical waves ringing alarm bells in her head. Something strange and unnatural happened there in that split second Tohru and Yuki were out of sight. "Tohru?" she let herself whisper. Hana stood up in a daze, her electrical senses taking over in search for her missing friend.  
  
Hanajima walked down the corridors following her friend's signals. I knew there was something up with him. I knew it.  
  
Hana was jerked awake from her trance when she heard voices. Tohru and Yuki's voices.  
  
"I am sorry, miss Tohru." Came Yuki's mournful voice from around the corner.  
  
"It's ok, Yuki, really!" Tohru's voice floated to Hana's ears. Hana crept slowly, her fingers grasping the edge of the wall. slowly, don't let them hear you Hana  
  
"Hey! Saki!"  
  
Hana's heart skipped a beat, the voices stopped. She whipped around and blushed a deep crimson as she saw Kyo. "Hello, Kyo" She tried to keep her voice steady, but, Kyo, he was just so-  
  
"Saki?"  
  
"Yes Kyo?"  
  
"Um, I was wondering.." he looked very uncomfortable. His eyes seemed to be looking everywhere but her. "Crap! I'm no good at this!" He growled, more to himself than Hana. "Will you- go on a date with me..?"  
  
Hana smiled openly at him. "Sure." She looked behind her, wondering what to do about Yuki's clothes and the voices behind her.  
  
"I'll take them and find Yuki." Kyo said, taking the clothes gently from her. "You go and tell the homeroom teacher that I'll be late."  
  
AUTHORS NOTE first chapter all done! I will post all reviews up on the next chapter! Kisses all round!  
  
Hanajima. x 


End file.
